


Christmas Firsts by krystinalyssa

by HGRising



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: 2014 schweinski holiday fic exchange, M/M, Schweinski, Schweinski Holiday Fic Exchange, krystinalyssa.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Is this you not arguing? Coz you suck at it.”<br/>Written by: krystinalyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Firsts by krystinalyssa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makuroshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuroshi/gifts).



**Christmas Firsts**

A/N: _This work was written by krystinalyssa_. Please check out her [tumblr ](http://krystinalyssa.tumblr.com/)and leave her a nice message either there or here to show your love. ^^

.

They walked up and down the toy aisle several times, determined not to miss anything - well, Basti was determined not to miss anything. The cart was overflowing and they had more purchases that were scheduled to be delivered to their house already. Lukas stares down at his phone as he pushes the cart behind Basti, bored and trying let his mind focus on something other than the insane amount of toys he was helping lug around. They had been shopping for a couple of hours and all Lukas wanted to do was go home and relax. He looked up to watch Basti stop in front of the newest PS4 display again.

“Babe, we’ve been over this. He doesn’t need another PS4,” Lukas says, exasperated.

“And you promised to let me pick what I wanted,” Basti mentions as he stays focused on the console in front of him. He rolls his eyes as he hears the heavy sigh from his boyfriend.

“Babe, come on –,” Lukas starts before getting cut off by an equally exasperated Basti.

“I also remember you promising to not argue with me today. Is this you not arguing? Cuz you suck at it, Luki,” Basti turns to face him with a smirk. Lukas bites his tongue – Basti was right, he agreed to let him pick out whatever he wanted. However, Lukas didn’t want Louis to be spoiled either – looks like he might not have a choice.

It was going to be their first Christmas together with Louis since getting back together two years ago. The first year – 2012 – both men felt it was too soon for Louis and they were still getting reacquainted as a couple after taking a very difficult break when Louis was born and then that break extending when Lukas got engaged (and eventually married). The next year -- 2013 -- was difficult with their schedules; Lukas and Basti barely had two days together, much less time to set up a full Christmas with Louis. So this year, Basti wanted to go all out and his obsessive need to make everything perfect was a slight point of contention between the couple.

Earlier that morning they had a small argument about the presents Basti had already bought, ordered online, and customized for the boy. It had started when Lukas awakened to an empty bed. That in itself wasn’t an issue as Basti was more of an early riser, so Lukas reluctantly dragged himself from their comfy bed, pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Basti’s Bayern warm-up shirts and then padded softly down the hall to the living room. There he found Basti on the floor surrounded by presents: a full, child sized Bayern kit, a stack of new clothes – including a coat that looked suspiciously like one that matched Basti’s, a Build-A-Bear that was clothed (somehow) in a Strassenkicker outfit, and some books. His boyfriend had a look of concentration on his face as he crossed off things on a piece of paper. Lukas shook is head slightly and walked up to Basti, running his hand through Basti’s hair and tugging slightly to turn his face up for a kiss. They smiled into the kiss, loving the pleasure of something so simple like a good morning kiss. It was going to be a quick visit, their schedules tight, so Lukas was hoping to make the most of it - preferably in bed. They pulled away slightly breathless and blissful.

“Good morning, bunny,” he murmurs against Basti’s lips.

“Good morning. There is coffee in the kitchen if you want. I’ll make us some breakfast after I finish up,” Basti says, turning back to his list.

“What is all of this, Basti,” Lukas asks as he picks up the miniature kit, curious as to how his boyfriend had already amassed this amount of presents for Louis. Basti’s grin almost makes Lukas hold back his concerns; however, he doesn’t want Louis to grow up thinking this amount of stuff is a regular thing from Basti. 

“I started picking out some things after I saw Louis the last time. He mentioned some of the things he wanted. Now, I know he likes Dortmund, but I’m trying to sway him away from that. Once I got started, I found so many things I thought he might like. Plus, we have to go pick out some more toys today – I don’t want everything to be practical,” he states in a rush. Lukas heart warms at the excitement on Basti’s face as he starts placing some of the gifts in boxes, sticky notes labeling the contents of each one. He loves that Basti is so into the holiday, but he has a slight suspicion that while Basti wants this Christmas to be perfect for all three of them, he may be going overboard so that Louis will continue to favor him.

“That’s great, babe, but I think we can scale it back a bit,” Lukas murmurs, sitting next to Basti and rubbing the back of the man’s neck softly. “You don’t need to spoil him, he loves you all ready,” he says and kisses Basti’s cheek. Thinking the discussion was over, Lukas stood to get some coffee and missed Basti’s look of annoyance.

“That’s not why I'm doing this, Lukas. We –  _I_  – have more than a couple of Christmases to make up for,” he says, clearly annoyed. Basti stands to follow Lukas not ready to let this disagreement go. “I’m not buying his love, but I want him to know that I’ve always been thinking of him. If that means buying him a few presents, than I will be more than happy to do that.”

Lukas faced his boyfriend, eyes roaming the man’s face, as he takes in what he said. He swallows his concerns, seeing the passionate protectiveness in Basti’s gaze. When they broke up right before Louis was born, Lukas didn’t realize how excited Basti had been about the baby – a tiny, adorable piece of Lukas. After some difficult time apart, their friendship remained (changed), but Basti was always hesitant around the baby. At the time, Lukas assumed it was because he wasn’t comfortable around kids or because Louis was the physical reminder of their break up. But after they reconnected and got back together as a romantic couple, Lukas had learned that his boyfriend had wanted desperately to be apart of the baby’s life, but it was too hard when he couldn’t be with his dad as well. Now, Basti was trying desperately to be a great role model – a father figure – for Louis, giving his love abundantly and selflessly. He needn’t have worried because since they first started introducing Basti back into Louis’s life, the boy was absolutely besotted with the Bavarian and vice versa – just like his father. Lukas took in Basti’s clenched jaw, determined eyes, and crossed arms before deciding to concede. 

“Alright, I will let you have free reign today,” he says. He approaches the older man, sliding his arms around Basti’s waist and pulling him close, pecking his frown. “I promise,” he adds, relishing in the change of his man’s face as it lights up.

“You have to promise not to argue either, Luki. I really don’t want to fight today and I promise I will be quick,” Basti says, happy grin spreading across his face as he ran to get dressed.

Now, with Basti looking at another expensive present, Lukas was struggling not to restart their argument from that morning. His eyes bugged out of his head as Basti picked up five game consoles and a game for each, placing everything in the cart. 

“Oh my god, babe!”

Basti grins and walks over to his boyfriend, touching his waist softly. “I will explain in the car,” he murmurs, leading the way to the check out. Once the toys were loaded and they were finally on their way home, Lukas let loose.

“There is no way I’m letting you give Louis that many PS4’s, Basti! I’m sorry - I know I promised not to fight with you, but this is unacceptable, babe. What were you thinking,” he exclaims, frustration growing as his man starts laughing. 

“Relax, I’m donating them, babe,” Basti gasps out between giggles. He reaches over to lace his fingers with Lukas’s, letting their hands rest on the middle console as his giggles died down. “I did pay attention to what you said this morning and decided the more personal gifts were better. So I bought one toy today to add to the things I’ve already ordered and everything else will get donated.”

Lukas sighs, thankful his boyfriend hadn’t lost all sense. “Thank you. You’re really great sometimes,” he says. He lifts their joined hands, kissing Basti’s fingers softly, repeatedly. They sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the way home, both relaxing. After they pull into the drive, Lukas helps Basti get everything unloaded and separated for donation.  Basti takes note of Lukas acquiescence and decides that for the rest of the day they will put aside the Christmas talk and focus on themselves. He heats up some leftovers for their late lunch and drags Lukas to the couch to eat, just needing to be near his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for lunch, Basti,” Lukas says as they finish. Basti just smiles and pulls him into his embrace, kissing the back of Lukas's neck softly. Lukas feels all tension release from his body as he leans back into Basti’s arms. He relishes these quiet moments with his boyfriend, that comfort and strength he can only get from his best friend and lover, especially now when it’s harder than ever to be in England. Basti feels the same, struggling a bit more now that he's recovered from his injury. When he couldn't play or even train full out, Basti had used the extra time to see both Lukas and Louis pretty regularly; he already missed that freedom. 

The couple cuddled for a bit, decompressing from their busy morning, content to just be together and needing nothing more than that. Basti relished the day — the cuddling, loving on each other, being domestic — more now than ever before. While the trip was short for Lukas, every second counted and it made Basti even more excited for their first family Christmas. That night as they laid in bed, cuddle together - Basti wrapped in a large blanket and Lukas’s arms - the whispered ‘I love you’s’ matched every touch and kiss, the future plans made solidified their commitments, and their love shined through every look.

“I’m going to miss you,” Lukas whispered, bumping noses with Basti. 

“Me too, so much,” Basti agrees, softly. “But we will talk every day like always, and before we know it, you will be right back here.”

And that was all that was said for the rest of the night. The couple kissed softly and fell asleep happy and feeling loved, excited for what their future held - together.

.


End file.
